


A New Trick

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Want to try something new tonight, Sam?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Trick

"Interested in trying something new tonight?" Gabriel pressed tiny kisses down Samantha's shoulder, enjoying the way she shivered.

Sam looked over at him, eyes curious and bright. "What did you have in mind?'

Gabriel grinned. Deanna may come off as the kinky sister but that was all talk. Little sister Samantha happened to be the kinky one in the family, always open to trying something new.

He snapped his fingers. Sam's eyebrows raise as she studies the object now lying on the bed between them.

"Purple?"

"I like the colour."

Sam rolled her eyes at him as she rose to her knees. Gabriel picked up the harness with the bright purple dildo attached to it, anticipation already running through him.

He carefully fitted the harness onto Sam, taking his time as he made sure it was fastened securely around her hips. His fingers lingered, stroking over Sam's skin, feeling her shudder as he touched her. One finger slid inside her, feeling how wet she was, as he made sure the dildo sat comfortable over her groin, the little bump on the harness rubbing agasint her clit

He pulled away, enjoying the sight of her in the harness, the bright, very realistic penis bobbing in front of her. Sam's eyes were blown wide open, hand running down to test the dildo.

Gabriel tossed her a bottle of lube and moved on to his hands and knees, hearing Sam's breath catch. Her hands stroked over his ass, teasing him as she slid one slicked finger inside him. A second finger soon joined the first as Gabriel pushed back.

"Now, Sam." Gabriel spread his legs wider, need to feel her inside him.

Sam gripped his hip with one hand, as she slowly pushed inside. Just as slowly, she pulled out before hesitantly thrusting back inside him.

"Come one, Sammy. Put your back into it." Gabriel goaded her. "I can take it"

Sam snarled at him, her hands tightening on his hips. Gabriel grinned, bracing himself on the bed as Sam pulled back out and slammed into him hard. She held nothing back now, pounding into him over and over.

Gabriel clutched at the sheets, sweat dripping down as he met her strokes. Sam shifted angles, hitting that perfect spot deep inside him, making him yell. Sam's echoing moan had Gabriel reaching out to her mind, feeling the way the harness rubbed against her clit, how she loved seeing him spread out before her as she took him, claimed him as much as Gabriel had claimed her as his.

Sam's pleasure spiked as he caressed her with his mind, matching the way she thrust inside him.

"Gabriel." Her voice had gone husky, breaking up as she reached one hand around to his erection.

The touch of her hand pushed him over the edge, spilling into the sheets. Sam gasped, the echos of his orgasm triggering her own. She cried out, shaking agasint Gabriel's back.

Gabriel slumped onto the bed, careful to avoid the wet spot. Sam was draped over his back, shivering as the aftershocks of her climax rippled through her. As her breath slowed, she carefully eased out of him, Gabriel turning to help her out of the harness.

He snapped his fingers, cleaning them both up and tucking them under the sheets. Sam hummed in contentment, curling up against him.

"We are definitely doing that again."

Gabriel laughed, already planning the next little surprise he had for her.


End file.
